omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
The Vex
Civilization Summary The Vex 'are a race of time traveling cyborgs that are linked together to created The Vex Collective. They are described as a "hyperintelligent time-spanning thought-mesh", a collective of many existences that are equally spread across time and space. The Vex's origins are unknown. The earliest event associated with the Vex is when the Hive god Crota, Son of Oryx opened a portal to a place where the Vex were present, hoping to find a secret power for himself. Instead, he allowed the Vex to invade Oryx, the Taken King's throne world, the High War. Through Quria, the Vex learned to achieve divinity by killing all who opposed them and adopting worship as a primary function. Civilization Statistics 'Tiering: Low 2-C 'in true form, '''4-B '''for physical forms/vessels. '''2-A '''as a collective species/within The Infinite Forest 'Civilization Class: Multiversal '''(The Vex spread themselves across space and time, taking many parallel universes as there's to control. In addition, The Vex are capable of creating The Infinite Forest, comprised of infinite realities meant to simulate our real world and it's possibilities) '''Name: The Vex Verse: Destiny Age: At least billions of years (The first mentioning of The Vex was when Crota discovered The Vex Collective after Oryx rose to power. Oryx has lived for this long and as such, The Vex are likely billions of old at least too), however their time traveling shenanigans make their actual age harder to determine Classification: Collective Hivemind Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Acausality (Temporal Constance; The Vex have distributed themselves across space and time, existing across countless timelines. This even extends to being able to summon any Vex from across past, present and future on a regular basis), Reality Warping (Within The VoG, The Vex have absolute control over reality, being able to mold and bend it freely), Time Travel (The Vex are capable of traversing the entire space-time continuum to any period of their desire), Non-Corporeal (The Vex themselves are stated to be formless and are exist as "thought"), Mind Manipulation, Biological Manipulation (Vex Cells have the potential to take over the minds and cells of those exposed to them. This essentially corrupts them to become willed by The Vex on all levels), Subjective Reality, Existence Erasure (Vex-made beings such as Gorgans can define what is and is not real, and what they find to be false is retroactively erased across the trillion timelines of the Vault of Glass), Creation, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation (Even random Vex are capable of creating their own simulated universe that reflects our real world), Summoning (The Vex can bring fourth any known Vex across the space-time continuum, including Vex from the past, present or soon to be Vex in the future), Law Manipulation (Every demiurge of every race, is a ruler maker, who changes reality to his will), Memory Manipulation (Vex such as Panopteserased the memory of the guardian and the ghost of when they were inside the infinite forest), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation (Comparable beings from The Hive are capable of existing as 4-D Waveforms), Technology Manipulation, Hacking, Information Manipulation (The Vex have control over their own technology and can hijack/control others), Causality Manipulation (Able to manipulate both cause and effect). Resistance to Light Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Exists as a robot, who lack souls in Destiny) and all abilities used by The Guardian Kardashev Scale: Type V '''(Due to drawing power upon countless universes, they are stated to have essentially infinite resources) '''Population: Countless, The Vex Collective is made up of all Vex from across the past, present and future, whom of which all exist at once Territory: The Vault of Glass, The Infinite Forest Technology/Abilities: *The Vex have many drones and robots under their control, such as The Gorgons. In addition, they have countless types of weaponry for war such as advanced rifles, machines that act as catalyst for their true forms and can create universes freely and many other technology useful for combat Destructive Ability: Universe Level+ '(Even the most basic Vex in their true formsare capable of creating their own simulated universe that each function as normal universes meant to replicate our standard universe with their own laws), '''Solar System Level '(When taking physical form, they are much weaker than usual, but still are capable of going up against members of The Hive and many other of their level). 'Multiverse Level+ '''within The Infinite Forest/as a collective (The Vex when together, were capable of creating The Infinite Forest, The Infinite Forest comprised of infinite vex-made timelines) '''Power Source: '''Parallel Universes (They draw their power upon many different timelines and this gives them practially infinite resources) 'Speed: Nigh-Omnipresent 'across Space and Time or within The Infinite Forest (The Vex have spread there existence across all of time and space, making it to where they can implant their presence across all time periods and even summon fourth any Vex that has, currently and will exist), otherwise '''Immeasurable '(The Vex exist as higher-dimensional beings, likely 4-D given that The Hive and Vex exist on a similar and comparable level of existence). 'Durability: Solar System level '''in physical form (Boasts durability nearing that of the other raid bosses, requiring Guardian fireteams to concentrate all their strongest firepower on one to take it down before being erased. Guardians at this time should at least be comparable to the likes of Ikora Rey and Saint-14). Their true forms have '''Unknown '''durability, however are made harder to kill through Acausality and Non-Corporeality '''Industrial Capacity: Immeasurable '(They draw upon other universes to gain infinite resources. This allows them to create virtually anything for war, including super complex structures such as The Infinite Forest) '''Military Prowess: Intelligence: Supergenious '''individually (Even single Vex are incredibly advanced computers designed for the most arduous of tasks, even ones that humans can't do on a normal basis). '''Nigh-Omniscient '''as a collective or when connecting with The Vex Mind (The Vex are capable of gaining awareness across an infinity of universes due to being one with it's territory. They constantly simulate parallel universes across the infinite possibilities spawned within the multiverse and they usually get every detail right with the exception of a minor few. Their own limitation is that they can't comprehend the likes of Oryx, The Taken King) '''Notable Individuals: *Atheon, Time's Conflux *Panoptes, Infinite Mind *Argos, Planetary Core *Brakion, Genesis Mind *Dendron, Root Mind *Sekrion, Nexus Mind *The Templar Weaknesses: The Vex are mostly powerful within their own creations and their power is known to weaken outside of their Vault of Glass. The Vex are capable of fighting in their true forms, but only on a limited basis, this is why they create physical vessels Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Civilizations Category:Destiny Category:Robots Category:Geniuses Category:Cyborgs Category:Races Category:Factions Category:Acausal Beings Category:Mind Users Category:Subjective Reality Users Category:Existence Erasers Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Creation Users Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Reality Warpers Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Summoners Category:Memory Users Category:Causality Manipulators Category:Technology Users Category:Law Manipulators Category:Higher-Dimensional Manipulators Category:Space Benders Category:Hackers Category:Information Manipulators Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2